


In the Hands of the Enemy

by Athems



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapped, M/M, Prompt #1, Prompt #2, Prompt #5, Rescue, Some Humor, Whumptober 2020, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: A new villain is on the raise and OWCA doesn't make an effort to stop him on time. Add several evil scientists disappearing with no clue as to where they are, and you get a worried Perry wanting to do anything to find his nemesis.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949701
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	In the Hands of the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first whumptober story. I decided to write 6 stories with 3 or more prompts for most of the 31 prompts. There will be only 3 Phineas and Ferb stories, so please enjoy the first one.

There was news around OWCA about some 'super villain' that was on the raise, causing all sorts of trouble around the states for agents not assigned to specific targets. Calling himself 'Tyrant' the guy wasn't a scientist, just a megalomaniac that had a lot of money and people at his service, willing to do his bidding.

Those at the organization that had assignments didn't care about such enemies, since usually people like that were taken down easily by the rest of the agents. Therefore, most decided to not concern themselves with the issue, which ended up being a huge mistake on their part.

Tyrant's plan began with getting as many evil scientists under his command as he could (mostly, everyone affiliated with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.), but, to his annoyance, most of the useful ones didn't seem easy to persuade with his money or his plans of grandeur, which left him with the only option of making them work for him by force.

In the case of Roddenstein, the promise of a life as a free man instead of his dingy cell was more than enough to get him on board. Professor Mystery, for his part, didn't seem interested in his plans, so Tyrant had him kidnapped (he considered the guy an asset for strange reasons, so he really wanted him on board).

The last one the super villain desired in his team of evil scientists was none other than Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He was aware of the guy's propensity of failing at all his plans, but he also knew he had a brilliant mind, one that would go perfectly on his regime.

But when he went to see the man and try to buy his services he was completely rejected. Apparently, Doofenshmirtz had 'morals' and wasn't interested in working for someone else, much less a guy that was a 'glorified rich-boy' (the doctor's exact words).

Infuriated by the words and dismissal of the scientist he decided to kidnap him as well, but to do the job himself to prove he was more than a glorified rich-boy. Infiltrating the DEI proved easy enough, same as disabling all kinds of cameras around the place but bringing Doofenshmirtz down to be kidnapped was an ordeal.

Not only the man had many weapons around his place, but he could hold his own in a fight, and really well. Tyrant had the best martial arts training that money could buy and yet he was having trouble knocking down the other, so much so that he ended up using a teaser to incapacitate the scientist.

After finally getting what he wanted he left the place with his new acquisition, not caring about the state in which they left the apartment. He could only concentrate on the great machines and devices his new worker will make for him to finally take over the whole world.

* * *

When Perry's watch beeped that morning, he was expecting the typical assignment of thwarting Doofenshmirtz's plans, but when Monogram started talking after he took his seat in front of the monitor he was surprised at the news.

"Morning Agent P. Usually I would have you go investigate what Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been planning for today, but I'm afraid we have no information on him whatsoever." He turned towards a side of the screen, calling out his assistant's name, "Carl! Come explain to him what happened, I need to contact the rest of the agents."

The boy came onto the screen, taking Monogram's place. "Agent P," he nodded towards the other in a manner of greeting, continuing to talk after getting a nod back. "It appears all the cameras we had around Doofenshmirtz's place to monitor him have been disabled, all at the same time. Not only that, there were reports of a strange flying machine-" an imagine of said thing appeared on the screen at the side of the boy "-arriving at the place on the early afternoon and leaving around an hour later."

The spy frowned a little in contemplation, he didn't like where this was going, it was giving him an uneasy feeling.

"Agent P, there's something else you need to know," Carl addressed him with a worried look. "There has been reports by other agents of their assigned nemesis disappearing out of the blue. We have no idea where they are, and not even their families seem to know how to contact them." The boy paused for a moment to let the information sink, he knew how important Perry and Doofenshmirtz were to each other (even if Monogram hasn't realized it yet). "Maybe you should go check on him, make sure he's okay. After all, we don't know if he has been targeted as well."

Perry gave a sharp nod, jumping out of his chair to get to his jetpack.

He could only hope Heinz was okay.

* * *

Heinz wasn't home, not even in his lab, and the place was a chaos. Broken glass, overturned furniture, weapons stewed around, scorch marks. It didn't paint a pretty picture.

He decided to call HQ and let them know about what he found.

"No sign of him either?" Monogram asked him with a frown, giving a sigh after Perry answered no.

"What should we do sir?" he could hear Carl ask from somewhere off-screen.

"Mmm. For now, we can only wait until we gather enough information about the disappearances." He turned his eyes towards the agent, "You should return to your post Agent P. If we find anything, we'll let you know."

With that the screen went black, just showing Perry the time.

He looked around the apartment one last time before heading to the balcony, worry for the doctor's wellbeing heavy on his mind.

 _Where are you Heinz?_ his only thought on the way back.

* * *

"Welcome to the island of evil!" Tyrant addressed the crowd of scientist below the platform he was standing on. "You were all selected to work under my command to create weapons to dominate the world and make humanity summit themselves to my reign! As your new leader you shall call me Sir Tyrant!"

The audience broke in a chorus of complaints and booing, making their new leader mad.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed with authority, managing to shut everyone up. "Since most of you idiots didn't accept my offerings of money in exchange of your cooperation, you now got no choice but to do as I say! Anyone that dares defy my command will pay dearly..." he threatened with a glare.

A few murmurs broke out, everyone not liking anything he said but knowing they had no choice but to obey since he was the guy with the power to order the armed guys that were surrounding the area they were in.

"Now! Your job will be to create a machine that allows me to control people's minds! No matter how strong the person's will might be, no matter what setbacks there are in such a scientific field, you are to make it a reality!" Tyrant ordered with a manic grin, turning his eyes towards Doofenshmirtz for the last part of his speech, "And no self-destruction functions!" With his plan relayed he gave a half turn and left through the archway towards his 'throne room' as he so liked to call it.

One of the armed men that seemed to be the commander of the others approached the scientists. "You heard the boss. Get to work," he ordered them.

The scientific team started designing the blueprints for the machine, many grumbling about the disrespectful way they were being treated, while others murmured to one another about a way to escape.

Doofenshmirtz just looked over the blueprints, trying to find a good place to set a self-destruction button without the idiot that dare call himself their boss noticing. He knew they needed to stall the construction of the machine as much as they could, it was just a matter of time before OWCA realized they had been abducted and went looking for them. So, he needed to gain time and get the other scientists to agree with his plan.

He just had to have faith in Perry the Platypus. After all, he was always there to get him out of tough situations as the great friend he was (even if he wished they were much more than that).

* * *

It was already three weeks of no news about Doofenshmirtz's whereabouts. Three weeks of Perry progressively getting more and more worried.

Shortly after the doctor's disappearance he found out both Pinky's and Peter's nemesis have gone missing a few days before Heinz.

Pinky has just been waiting on more information before trying to find Professor Poofenplotz , but Peter has been trying everything to find Professor Mystery, using his contacts with the underworld and following leads that didn't reveal much.

Perry wanted to do the same as his colleague and try and find Doofenshmirtz as fast as possible, but knew he had to stay put in fear of his family suspecting anything, which was already happening since he couldn't keep his worry to himself, but he just told them he was worried about a friend that hasn't shown up to work lately (not a lie technically). So, he spent his time with his family wondering what to do.

Luckily for him and all the others their answer came in a notification from HQ letting them know of the suspected whereabouts of the scientists and the plan to infiltrate the island and rescue them.

No one wasted time in preparing for the mission; Perry let his family know he was going on a conference trip about improving technical problems on law businesses' computers (the most boring stuff he could come up with).

He took his bike and a small backpack for the trip to HQ, ready to go kick that Tyrant's ass for kidnapping his friend.

* * *

It was about to be three weeks since he was taken by force from his home and Doofenshmirtz was sick of the place, the armed guys, the scientists, the terrible coffee, the hard mattresses, and most of all, the glorified rich-boy, Tyrant.

He managed to convince some to follow his plan of delaying the construction, even going as far as making a prototype explode by 'accident', but of course someone had to rat him out to their new boss. Damn that Rodney...

Now he was being escorted by some guards to the 'throne room' (seriously, the guy had some grandeur complex or something) not really caring about what could be done to him and just hoping that bald idiot hadn't ratted anyone else.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see an actual throne in the middle of the room with Tyrant sitting on it with a deep scowl on his face.

"Doofenshmirtz," he acknowledged the other with contempt. It had been many years since he had heard someone refer to him like that and he wasn't sure if he liked that. "It has come to my attention that you've been tampering with my project of world domination. Got anything to say for yourself?"

If he was expecting Heinz to apologize and redeem himself to his liking, he was going to be disappointed. "Not really. There's not much to say to a glorified rich-boy that will manage to stick around that big empty head of yours," he answered while looking at his nails in disinterest.

Tyrant and many of his men stared at him with their mouths open, not believing the blatant disrespect he was showing.

"How dare you!" The super villain sprung to his feet, glaring at the man with hatred. "I am to be the ruler of the whole world, so show respect Doof!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Heinz looked at him as if he was a crazy joke. "You can't even do anything by yourself, you rely on these guys-" he pointed a thumb at the men behind him "-to do the hard job! Not to forget that WE are the ones building your stupid machine!"

Tyrant stayed silent, his face growing red with anger and embarrassment, before finally exploding and shouting "THAT'S IT! TO THE DUNGEON WITH YOU DOOFUS!"

"Oh, the dungeon! I'm sooo scared!" Doofenshmirtz replied with fake fear, making even some of the goons smirk and try to contain their laughter. "Seriously, who has a dungeon now-a-day? Where do you think you are, the medieval times or something?"

"TAKE HIM!" He yelled at his subordinates, watching how they took the scientist away. "Chain him to the wall! No food and barely any water until he’s ready to take back all his words and KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

Heinz wasn't so worried about anything the guy said was to be his punishment, he had gone through a lot in his life and he knew he could survive this ordeal too.

When the men escorting him stopped by a metal door and opened it to reveal a real dungeon he was surprised by the accuracy of the design.

"Have you come to finally release me?" asked a man dressed in black with a mask, who was sitting on the ground of the dungeon with a shackled attached to his right ankle.

"Professor Mystery?" Heinz managed to recognize the man. "Where have you been?"

"Doofenshmirtz?" The other scientist looked up at the new arrival. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you tried to escape too."

"Escape? That would be too hard considering we're on an island," he answered while the goons pushed him to the back of the place.

"Yeah well, you don't have to tell me that... I learned it the hard way..." Mystery mumbled while looking at the armed men shackling Doofenshmirtz's arms to the wall, leaving him almost hanging (the guy was tall enough to still be able to touch the floor with his feet barely dangling, but he wouldn't be able to bent his knees much if he tried). "You must have really made the guy mad to leave you like that as punishment," he commented after the others left.

"I just told him the truth to his face, but I guess he wasn't able to accept it."

Mystery decided not to inquire as to what was said, knowing Doofenshmirtz he could already imagine what it was. But he liked the company after being trapped in that dingy place for who knows how long.

Speaking of which, "Say, how long have I been missing?"

"Two days if I remember correctly."

"What?! Only two?! It felt like a whole week!" Mystery kept rambling about how it seemed like time didn't pass normally in the dungeon, and how the ones that brought him food and water didn't even bother to say hello.

All the while Heinz just listened to him, wondering in the back of his mind how long it would take before OWCA found them and got them out.

He was really missing Perry and Vanessa (and his own bed and coffee brand); he couldn't wait until he was finally home with the people he loved the most.

* * *

Heinz was tired, hungry and so damn thirsty.

It had been two days and Professor Mystery had been released about an hour ago. And, just as they had been ordered to do, the goons made sure to not give him any food and only enough water to keep him alive, not even allowing his cellmate to share anything with him.

 _I guess I'm too used to life's commodities now that I can't no longer go without sustain for long..._ he thought with a grimace, hearing his stomach grumble and feeling pain from the lack of food. His throat felt raspy enough he would have been willing to drink dirty water (not yet to the desperate state of willing to drink ocean water).

He wanted to rest his legs for a moment, to just sit on the floor for a few minutes. It was good that he didn't have real arms anymore, but his shoulder blades were still flesh and bone, so the position was already quite painful for him after more than 45 hours. And the freaking cold was starting to get to him thanks to the idiots taking his lab coat as part of the punishment on the second day.

 _Where are you Perry?_ he couldn't help wondering on his almost delirious state. _I know I need to keep trusting that you'll come, but it's getting harder..._ Damn it, he was starting to cry.

Good thing no one was around to see him being weak.

* * *

The plan was in motion, all agents were in position, the layout of the base had been obtained by hacking into an old library of evil lairs, same with the coordinates.

Now they were all waiting in speedboats and aircrafts for the signal to start the infiltration.

"Listen up agents," Monogram appeared through their watches, "Alfa team, you are to enter the place and arrest everyone willingly working for Tyrant. Beta team, you will make a diversion from as far away of Tyrant as possible, then you will take care of the scientists. Make sure everyone that went missing is rescued. Gama team, after confirmation of both teams you are to plant the detonators in the assigned places to take down the stronghold." After receiving a nod of confirmation from each team's captain, he saluted them telling them to start the operation Rescue of Evil Scientists (the organization was never that good at naming things).

Unfortunately, Perry wasn't in the Beta team with Pinky. He was considered more capable at incapacitating enemies therefore he was assigned as leader of the Alfa team alongside Peter. So, he just had to trust that his friend will find Heinz and rescue him, while he took down the man behind it all. That part did make him happy at least, since he wanted to beat the guy to a pulp for taking his friend.

He was leading his team through some secret underground passages that were already in the island when Tyrant acquired it. They kept a swift pace making sure to not make much noise. When they arrived underneath the placed marked as the 'main room' in the map, they started to ascend from the entrance to the passage located at the back of the room.

The goons were all missing, the diversion seemed to have worked. The only one in the room was Tyrant, who was checking the main computer to try and see what the commotion was.

Perry indicated for Peter to take the rest of the team and go find the underlings while he took care of the idiot in charge. When he saw everyone leave the place, he turned his anger filled eyes to Tyrant, clearing his throat to get his attention.

"Did you find whatever the alarm was making so much noise for?" The super villain turned from the computer to find not one of his men but a stranger in a fedora. "A tough looking guy with a fedora... You must be one of OWCA's agents."

Perry didn't bother answering him, (he doubted the guy knew sign language) instead he took on a fighting stance.

"No comment, eh? Fine," Tyrant took a stance as well, sizing his opponent and giving a small smirk after a moment. "Teal hair, brown eyes, orange shirt. You're Doofus' nemesis: Perry, codename, Platypus."

Hearing the insult at his friend's name made Perry growl before throwing a fast roundhouse kick followed by a punch to the face that was barely deflected. He managed to dodge two open palm hits from the other taking the opportunity to grab his extended arm to throw him over his shoulder in the other direction.

Tyrant landed on a crunch, slowly raising to his full height while keeping his eyes on the agent. "What's the matter, 'Perry the Platypus'?" he said his name in a poor imitation of Doofenshmirtz's accent, making Perry growl again. "Not so happy that I kidnapped your nemesis?"

Perry rushed at the other, throwing punches and kicks, managing to land several hits but not being able to knock the villain to the ground.

Tyrant managed to land a kick on his chest and threw him back a little which gave him time to recover his breathing enough to taunt him more. "You want him back that badly, huh? Shame, I'm quite sure he's already dead after leaving him to starve in that dungeon with barely any water for four days!" He let loose a maniac laugh, getting louder at Perry's reaction of horror at the news.

The spy gritted his teeth before throwing himself at Tyrant, knocking him to the ground and starting to punch him on the face repeatedly. And even thought the other tried to defend himself and get him off him, Perry's rage was too much to contain, ending up with the villain's face covered in blood and completely unconscious.

He stopped once he realized Tyrant was out cold. Checked his vitals to make sure he didn't kill him, he got up and moved to the computer.

He saw on one of the many screens the other agents taking the restrained underlings to the main entrance to get them to the aircrafts, the scientists freed and boarding the boats with the Beta team.

But Perry couldn't see Doofenshmirtz among the others, so he decided to send a message to Pinky to see if he was able to find him. When he received a negative, he started to panic, not noticing Peter arriving to the place with Professor Mystery at his side.

"Perry!" Peter came towards him, giving a side-glance at Tyrant's unconscious body on the floor.

"He really did a number on the guy," Mystery commented while looking at the villain's face with curiosity.

"Handcuff him for me, will you?" Peter said to Mystery while throwing some handcuffs to him. He then turned towards his temporary teammate, urgency in his voice "What are you doing Perry? We need to leave this place; the Gama team is already planting the detonators."

" _Can’t,_ " he signed. " _Pinky didn't find Heinz, he's still in here!_ " He turned his attention to the monitors to try and find any room that looked like a dungeon.

"Well, then where is he? Do you even know what you're looking for?" Peter turned his eyes to the monitors as well.

"Peter, the guy's handcuffed," Mystery said while walking towards the two agents. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Doofenshmirtz," Peter answered with exasperation.

"Oh no, he must still be in the dungeon..."

Perry turned to him with desperation, asking if he knew where that was. When the other just blinked in confusion at the hand signs Peter intervened with a sigh to translate, "Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I can take you there."

Perry gave a nod, telling Peter to carry Tyrant on his shoulder while Mystery guided them.

After many empty halls and turns they arrived at the door where the dungeon was. Too heavy to kick open there was no choice but to pick the lock, and when they did the three men were surprised at the look of Doofenshmirtz.

He was out cold, his body hanging from the shackles but, thanks to the height they were in, his knees couldn’t bend that much, only managing to bruise his wrists.

Perry ran to him, taking his head in his hands to see his face better, noticing immediately how cold to the touch he was. Taking notice of the hollowed look in his cheeks, and the dark circles under his eyes, the agent was at least glad he was still breathing, even if it wasn't that well and his pulse wasn't that strong.

He took a step back and pointed his watch towards the shackles, activating the laser to cut them from the chains to free Heinz. Catching the other before he could fall completely, he then lowered him to the ground with care to better check on him.

"Perry hurry, we need to go!" Peter pressured him from outside the room.

Perry took off his jacket and put in on top of Heinz's torso, knowing that even if his arms were metal, he still needed to keep him warm somehow. Then spy took the man in his arms, making sure he had a secure hold before joining the other two outside.

They rushed towards the entrance where Pinky was waiting for them in one of the speedboats. After they got in, the boat's engine roared and started making distance between them and the island.

Several miles later the place exploded, making everyone look on in surprise at their timing.

"Well, looks like the mission was a success," Peter commented while watching the smoke raise to the sky.

"Yeah, a few minutes later and we wouldn't have made it," Mystery said, turning to see the one at fault for everything. "What's gonna happen to him?" he pointed towards Tyrant.

"Prison," Peter answered with disinterest while taking a pack of cigarettes for one to smoke.

Pinky activate the automatic pilot before going to check on the third agent and his charge. "I'm sorry I couldn't find him before," he lamented while watching the weak rise and fall of Doofenshmirtz's chest.

Perry shook his head, his eyes never leaving Heinz's face which was resting against his shoulder, afraid that if he did the other would die or disappear from his arms. "It's fine," he croaked with difficulty, surprising the other three conscious men (Agent P talking wasn't common at all, especially for Professor Mystery who thought he was completely mute). "He's here and alive. That's all that matters."

Pinky gave a smile, leaving a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder before returning to the controls. It was time to go back to Danville.

* * *

When Doofenshmirtz woke up he recognized the ceiling as the one in the hospital.

He turned his eyes to left side and noticed a sleeping Perry the Platypus that was holding his hand while his head rested on the mattress. Turning his head to his right side revealed his daughter Vanessa who was texting on her phone.

He tried to call out to her, but his throat wasn't cooperating at all, making him whine a little in discomfort. Which managed to catch the girl's attention.

"Dad!" she exclaimed relieved but in a hushing tone so as not to wake the agent. She took a cup of water with a straw from the bedside table, offering it to her father who accepted it with grateful smile.

After drinking the whole cup, Heinz tried to use his voice again, "How did I get here?" He was glad to feel the pain lessen a little.

"OWCA managed to find the island where you were held. They infiltrated and rescue everyone, making sure to capture Tyrant and his minions," Vanessa explained. "Since you were on such bad shape, they brought you to the hospital to get treated. How are you feeling?"

"Like I could eat a whole elephant," Heinz answered, earning a snicker from the girl. "Other than that, I guess I don't feel as bad as I know I should."

Vanessa smiled, taking his other hand in both of hers. "Well, you've been asleep for almost two days, so I bet your body has recovered some of its usual energy. Not to forget that the IVs are supposed to help you feel better."

Heinz turned his attention to the other occupant. "How long has he been here?" he wondered, not taking his eyes from the other's sleeping face.

"He was here before I arrived. Apparently, he hasn't left your side since they brought you here."

Just then the agent started to arouse, lifting his head slowly and blinking at the harsh light. When his sight finally adjusted, he looked over to Doofenshmirtz, only to find him awake and staring back at him.

"Heinz!" Perry shouted in relief, throwing his arms at the man to hug him from the waist, leaving Heinz staring at his teal hair, not knowing what to do in such situations.

Vanessa laughed at her father's cluelessness, letting go of his hand to stand up from her seat. "I think I'm gonna go for something to eat and let you guys have some privacy." She left without a glance back, just telling them that she'll be back in an hour or so.

Heinz decided to pat and rub small circle on the other's back after his daughter left, not really minding the affection from the spy, but was disappointed when the other let go.

Perry looked at him a moment before starting to sign, " _When we found you, I thought you were dead._ "

"Well, I guess it'll take more than that for me to kick the bucket," Doofenshmirtz said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.

The agent caught said hand bringing it closer to him while looking at the doctor with intense eyes. He put the hand against the left side of his chest, letting the other feel his heartbeat. " _I'm serious Heinz. I was really worried._ "

The admission and action took Doofenshmirtz by surprise, not knowing what to say or do and just wondering if Perry knew what he was making him feel with all of it.

" _I don't ever want to see you close to death's door without me letting you know how I feel._ " The agent took a deep breath, looking directly into Heinz's eyes before finally telling him with his raspy voice "I love you."

Doofenshmirtz stared at him with his mouth agape, before finally closing it and swallowing in nervousness. He used the hand that was still on the other's chest to take ahold of his vest and bring him closer to him.

Once their faces where centimeters apart, he whispered with barely restrained hope "Do you mean that?"

Perry gave a smile and a nod, starting to close the distance until they finally shared a slow kiss, not noticing the faces peaking at the room from the door before it closed.

"It was long overdue," Vanessa said with a smile.

"Yeah. Guess I'll come get Perry later," Peter sighed. He was happy for the two, but Perry never had the decency to report back at HQ after the mission, so he was tasked with getting him there.

Well, he guessed he could take a break to eat lunch and read a book while he waited for the two to stop making out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I'm terrible at tittles, so if you have some better suggestions than mine, I would like to hear them.  
> All stories have already been written, so I'll just wait until the day of the first prompt in it to upload.  
> Reviews, complains, suggestions, or even hellos are always welcomed.


End file.
